Go City!
'''Go City! 'is a 2014 American 3D flash-animated comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film follows a young teenager named Jax Razz teaming up with his friends to stop a threat from a mysterious bandit. ''Go City! was released in the United States on July 2, 2014 by 20th Century Fox. Critics praised its screenplay, animation, vocal performances, subject matter, and and was a box office success. The film's success helped spawn an expanded franchise, with the sequel — Go City!: World's Most Wanted (2017) — a television series, and a third installment scheduled for release in August 2020. Plot Jax Razz is an 16-year-old boy who lives an ordinary life in a town named GoCity! with his friends Cameron, Calvin, Tyrone, Gianna, Mireya, Amira, his sister Dahlia, and his rival, Laxer, and has long-known his intelligence to them. More coming soon! Cast * Dave Franco as Jax Razz, a 16-year-old teenage boy ** Anton Starkman voices a 5-year-old Jax * Josh Gad as Cameron Husk, Jax's best friend and sidekick ** Kenyon Young voices a 5-year-old Cameron * James Arnold Taylor as Calvin Katz, one of Jax's friends * Andy Samberg as Tyrone, one of Jax's friends * Hayden Panettiere as Gianna Landers, a beautiful girl who is Jax's love interest ** Ava Acres voices 5-year-old Gianna * Jenny Slate as Mireya, one of Jax and Gianna's friends * Chloë Grace Moretz as Amira, one of Jax and Gianna's friends * Anna Kendrick as Dahlia Razz, Jax's sister ** Ava Acres also voices 4-year-old Dahlia * Jake T. Austin as Laxer, Jax's rival More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Go City! ''was theatrically released into theaters on July 2, 2014 in the United States and Canada. A short animated film starring the characters of the ''Objects franchise titled Hotel OJ accompanied Go City! during its theatrical release. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with Blue Sky Studios' Epic on May 24, 2013 and was also shown before Arlene: The Final Part, Monsters University, Little Mattie, Despicable Me 2, The Lone Ranger, Grown Ups 2, Turbo, The Smurfs 2, Planes. The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage on November 1, 2013, and was shown before Free Birds, Frozen, Delivery Man, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Saving Mr. Banks, Walking with Dinosaurs, The Nut Job, and The Lego Movie. A second full-length trailer was released on March 7, 2014, and was attached to films such as Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Need for Speed, Muppets Most Wanted, Rio 2, Million Dollar Arm, Maleficent, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and Transformers: Age of Extinction. Several merchandise was made for Go City!, such as toys and figurines. Fox teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Airheads, who made limited-edition flavors "The Party Flavor" and "Gianna's Strawberry Taste". A contest, which ended in early May 2014, allowed fans to submit ideas for flash animations to promote the release of the film. The winning idle idea "Cameron's Line" was unveiled on June 4, 2014. Home media Go City! ''was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on December 10, 2014 with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The releases include three short films (similar to Illumination Entertainment's mini-movies) titled: ''Good Looking Road, Dreamcast Boys, and Double Trouble Dare. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and short promotional clips. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Activision and released on June 18, 2014 for the Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, and the Xbox One. Soundtrack Main article: Go City!/Soundtrack Reception Coming soon! Sequels Main articles: Go City! (franchise) Go City! ''was followed by its sequel: ''Go City!: World's Most Wanted (2017). The sequel received similar acclaim from critics. A third installment, titled Go City!: Epic Mayhem, is scheduled for release on August 7, 2020. Spin-offs Manga Main articles: Go City! (manga) Television series Main articles: Go City!: Adventures with Jax and Cameron Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films